parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Cartoons?
A MichaelSar12isBack parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Fozzie Bear - Pooh Bear (Winnie the Pooh) * Kermit the Frog - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Miss Piggy - Fox (Skunk Fu!) * Scooter - Timon (The Lion King) * Hooded Killer - Kylo Ren (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Beaker - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Rowlf the Dog - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Dr. Teeth - Yogi Bear * Lew Zealand - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Swedish Chef - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Animal - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) * Steve Martin - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Camilla the Chicken - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Statler - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Waldorf - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Penguins - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private (Madagascar) * Skeeter - Pam (Pam and Sid's Port-A-Party) Transcript * Toulouse: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Kylo Ren: No! For your next feat, you die! (Kylo Ren fires a cannon, decapitating Toulouse, and Toulouse's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Kylo Ren places a water sack on the scene) Toulouse's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Skunk: Toulouse died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, DUDLEY PUPPY, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Dudley: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Fox (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Rainbow Dash jumps on Toulouse's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Pooh Bear: You know, the last time a cartoon died was... * Dudley (interrupting): Excuse me? * Pooh Bear: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Dudley: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Skunk: Wow, Dudley's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Timon) (Timon waves at them) Later * Pooh Bear: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Kylo Ren: (Right up at the door) Hey, Pooh? Why did the bear turn red? * Pooh Bear: I don’t know, stranger. * Kylo Ren: Because he was em-BEAR-rassed! * Pooh Bear: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Kylo Ren: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Kylo Ren stabs Pooh in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Pooh Bear: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Mr. Krabs: See? I told you the bear was gonna die on stage tonight. (Mr. Krabs and Squidward laugh) * Pooh Bear: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Squidward: You're an ambulance. (Mr. Krabs and Squidward laugh again, and Pooh is dragged offscreen by Kylo Ren and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Skunk: (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private roll Pooh Bear's dead body away) First Toulouse, now Pooh Bear. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Fox: Don’t say that name, Skunk. * Skunk: OOOH, Fox's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Fox's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in X! (Timon walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Timon? * Timon: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Skunk: We need to talk about Pam's death. * Timon: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Skunk: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Cartoon Babies Flashback * Baby Skunk: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Pooh Bear: Let’s question Skunk's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Timon: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Pam: What a nerd. * Baby Fox: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Pam: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Fox) * Baby Skunk: Yikes! Pam, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Pam smacks Skunk) * Baby Pooh Bear: NANNY! PAM'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Skunk: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Pam beats up Pooh Bear, and Pam gets hit in the back by Skunk with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Cartoon Babies agree and drown Pam in the pool) * All Cartoon Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Timon: You killed my sister?!? * Skunk: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Pam’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Timon: Oh, Pam will have her ''revenge… (Timon reveals himself to be Pam, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Skunk and Fox: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Pam:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Skunk) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Fox: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Pam: Here it comes! Showtime! * Rainbow Dash: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Pam: You can’t shoot me! Ponies don’t even have fingers! (Rainbow Dash fires an arrow, which runs through Pam's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Dudley behind her) * Dudley (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse as Gonzo Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Pooh Bear as Fozzie Bear He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Kermit the Frog Fox (Skunk Fu).jpg|Fox as Miss Piggy Timon.jpg|Timon as Scooter Kylo Ren.png|Kylo Ren as Hooded Killer RJ.png|RJ as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Hammy (Dreamworks).png|Hammy as Beaker Charlie b barkin all dogs go to heaven.png|Charlie Barkin as Rowlf the Dog Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dr. Teeth Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Lew Zealand Kronk As Bernie.png|Kronk as Swedish Chef Vlad Vladikoff.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff as Animal Dudley puppy tuff puppy.png|Dudley Puppy as Steve Martin Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06 cropped.png|Rainbow Dash as Camilla the Chicken Mr. krabs spongebob squarepants.png|Mr. Krabs as Stalter Squidward As Luca.png|Squidward Tentacles as Waldorf Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private as the Penguins Pam.jpg|Pam as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken